This invention relates, in general, to converter circuits and, more particularly, to a circuit which converts an input voltage signal to an absolute value current output signal without the use of a capacitor which allows the converter circuit to be implemented as an integrated circuit.
There are currently available converter circuits which convert an input voltage signal to an absolute value current signal. However, these circuits ordinarily utilize a coupling capacitor to eliminate the DC portion of the signal and are therefore not easily implemented as an integrated circuit.